Schlechte Vorraussetzungen für die Liebe?
by Noel McKey
Summary: Eine Brieffreundschaft zwischen Severus Snape und seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Noel wird jäh beendet. Doch Noel beweist auf anderem Weg, dass sein Vertrauen in sie gerechtfertigt ist. Chap 2 on
1. Chapter 1

**Also, hier ist meine neue Story**

_**Schlechte Vorraussetzungen für die Liebe???**_

**S.S./OC**

**Die Story spielt vor Band eins und nach Band sechs.**

**Hmm...ein Summary...wie fange ich an? **

Die Story ist auf einer anderen meiner Storys aufgebaut, ein One-Shot namens "Eine ungewöhnliche Halloweenparty" Die Hauptfigur trägt zwar meinen Penname, aber wir sind zwei verschiedene Personen. ;-D. Eine Beziehung bahnt sich an...zuerst eine freundschaftliche...doch vielleicht wird mehr daraus? Die Storyline steht bereits fest, ich werde also Band sieben nicht einbeziehen, auch wenn er erscheint, bevor ich die Story hier fertig gepostet habe. Das nur als kleiner Hinweis am Rande.

**Disclaimer:  
****Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR. Mir gehört nur Noel und die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction...**

**Ich habe leider keinen Beta-Leser für meine Storys, also seht mir bitte meine Fehler nach**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review!**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**

**Eure Noel**


	2. 1 Ein ungewöhnliches Benehmen

**So nun gehts auch schon los...

* * *

**

1. Ein ungewöhnliches Benehmen...

Nun waren schon sieben Jahre vergangen, seit Noel nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Inzwischen war wieder Juni geworden und der Abschlussball von ihrem Jahrgang stand kurz bevor. Es war ein aufregendes Jahr für Gryffindor gewesen, hatten sie doch einen berühmten neuen Schüler bekommen. Harry Potter ging nun auch in Hogwarts zur Schule.

Noel stürmte gemeinsam mit Athany, ihrer Hauskameradin, in die große Halle. Außer Atem ließen sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen und grinsten Richard an.

„Na ihr zwei, wie war es in Hogsmeade?", fragte er ebenfalls grinsend.

„Klasse! Es war echt lustig!"

„Das glaube ich euch gern. Es war das letzte Mal, morgen Abend ist der Abschlussball und dann lassen wir das alles hinter uns.", erklärte Richard leise. Noel nickte traurig und griff nach dem Kürbissaft.

„Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist es hier wirklich so heiß. Ich könnte den halben See leer trinken, so einen Durst habe ich." Auch Athany schnappte sich den Krug und stürzte ein Glas Saft hinunter.

°°

Kichernd tauchten die drei Erstklässler wieder unter dem Tisch ab.

„Das wird ein Spaß. Mal sehen, was der Trank bewirkt..", flüsterte der junge Slytherin. Man nannte ihn Draco Malfoy. Sie hatten ein paar Phiolen im Mülleimer, des Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Die Phiolen mit dem hellblauen Trank waren nicht beschriftet gewesen. Also beschlossen sie, den Trank auszuprobieren, an jemand unwichtigem, was wäre da besser als ein paar Gryffindors. Unauffällig waren sie zum Gryffindortisch geschlichen und hatte eine der Phiolen in einem Krug mit Kürbissaft entleert. Lachend eilten sie zurück zum Slytherintisch.

°°

Ganz plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in der kleinen Gruppe am Ende des Gryffindortisches. Athany sprang auf, als ein Hufflepuff die Halle betrat.

„Dieser verdammte, hinterhältige Mistkerl. Da hängt er, am Arm dieser kleinen Hexe...", rief sie aus und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Richard sah sie total verwirrt an. Seit wann war Athany so aufbrausend, noch nie hatte sie so deutlich ihre Gefühle gezeigt. Die Gryffindor schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Hufflepuff sank wenig später zu Boden. Sein Gesicht war von Pusteln übersäht, die heftig knallend aufplatzten, aus ihnen krabbelten kleine Tierchen. „Rache ist süß!", flüsterte Athany und sank erschöpft auf ihren Platz zurück. Athany kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann Richard an, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte.

„Was ist los, Richard?", fragte sie leise. Richard öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder, er sah zu Noel und runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir los?", fragte er leicht gereizt. Noel tat nichts ungewöhnliches, sie schwieg. Richard schüttelte sie sanft, das war nicht die Noel, die er kannte. Gut, im ersten Jahr war sie ähnlich drauf, aber sobald sie erst aufgetaut war, brachte niemand und nichts sie zum Schweigen, außer sie schlief. Sie war eine Quasselstrippe. Doch nun saß sie hier und sagte kein Wort.

°°

„Was ist hier los? Warum haben Sie Mr. Silvers verhext, Miss Ashwood?", fragte der Direktor mit ernstem Blick.

„Ich glaube, sie hat sich gerächt, Sir. Andrew hat sie eiskalt sitzen lassen.", flüsterte Richard.

„Aber...aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan.", stammelte Athany.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, Sir...", bemerkte Richard. „Athany ist eigentlich immer ein nettes Mädchen gewesen. Mit Noel ist auch etwas...sie war lange nicht so ruhig." Albus sah Noel ins Gesicht, doch sie blickte unbeteiligt an ihm vorbei.

„Miss McKey?" Sie hob zwar den Kopf, aber sie sagte nichts. „Seit wann sind die beiden so und was haben sie davor getan?", fragte Albus den Gryffindor nun.

„Ähmm...ich weiß nicht. Sie waren in Hogsmeade...und eben haben sie etwas getrunken...", erzählte Richard.

„Was haben sie getrunken?"

„Kürbissaft! Ich mag den nicht mehr, seit Tom meinen einmal mit Schneckenschleim verfeinert hat."

„Kürbissaft?" Albus nahm den Krug und roch an dem Saft. „Severus! Wir brauchen deine Fachkompetenz!", rief er zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Professor Snape kam herangeeilt.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte er.

„Mit diesem Kürbissaft stimmt etwas nicht. Kannst du herausfinden, was darin ist?" Severus nahm den Krug entgegen und eilte aus der Halle.

°°

Irgendjemand brachte Andrew Silvers, den Hufflepuff zur Krankenstation, während die anderen Schüler zu Abend aßen. Der Direktor blieb beim Gryffindortisch stehen. Er und Minerva behielten Noel und Athany im Auge, falls die beiden noch etwas anstellen sollten. Doch Athany verhielt sich inzwischen wieder vollkommen normal.

Gerade, als das Dessert von den Tischen verschwand und die ersten Schüler aufbrachen, betrat Severus die große Halle.

„Severus, was ist es?"

„Der Erträglichtrank..."

„Aber der wirkt doch nicht auf diese Weise!", rief Minerva aus.

„Wenn er verdorben ist schon..."

„Was kann man tun?"

„Ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen...habe ich mal gehört.", murmelte Richard.

„Miss Ashwood wollte sich unbedingt rächen. Sie ist wieder in Ordnung.", erklärte Severus.

„Was könnte Miss McKeys größter Wunsch sein?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Das könnte ein Problem werden..." Albus sah Severus irritiert an. „...sie hat mir mal verraten, ungewollt, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als bei ihren Eltern zu sein..."

„Aber...aber ihr Eltern...sind tot...", entfuhr es Richard und er sah Noel entsetzt an.

„Ja,...ich hoffe nur...dass die vergangenen Jahre ihr Wünsche verändert haben.", murmelte Severus. „So lange müssen wir sie im Auge behalten, damit sich dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann." Er sah auf Noel hinunter und Minerva registrierte verblüfft die Sorge in seinem Blick.

°°

Richard ließ Noel den Rest des Abends nicht aus den Augen. Sie schwieg noch immer. Was, wenn der Professor Recht hatte? Was, wenn sie sterben wollte? Besorgt beobachtete er, wie Noel den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte er.

„Schlafen, was denn sonst? Es ist spät.", rief sie entnervt. Natürlich, Richard hatte verdrängt, dass die Zimmer der siebten Stufe außerhalb des Gryffindorbereichs lagen. Bedrückt sah er Noel weggehen, er konnte ihr wohl kaum in ihr Schlafzimmer folgen. Als er wenig später selbst den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, hielt er verdutzt inne.

„Professor?" Severus fuhr ertappt herum. „Machen Sie sich etwa auch Sorgen?" Er nickte leicht.

„Ich lasse gerade nachsehen, ob sie in Ordnung ist.", erklärte er. Und in diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Wand und ein Hauself erschien., er war bekleidet mit einem schwarzen Kissen.

„Miss McKey geht es gut...sie schaut in eine Erinnerungsschale.", piepste der kleine Kerl aufgeregt.

„Pass ein wenig auf sie auf, aber geh ruhig schlafen, wenn sie zu Bett geht.", ordnete Severus an und der Hauself verschwand wieder in der Wand. Richard sah den Professor forschend an und grinste dann.

„Dann kann ich ja in Ruhe schlafen gehen.", meinte er und ging langsam davon.

Noel saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt behutsam das Denkarium in ihren Händen. Ihr Vormund hatte es ihr geschenkt, nachdem sie es in seiner Vitrine so sehnsüchtig betrachtet hatte. Er hatte ihr auch gezeigt, wie sie die Personen und Szenen einzeln aufrufen konnte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und tropfte auf ihre Hand, als die Szene, die sie sich immer wieder ansah, in sich zusammenfiel. Vorsichtig stellte sie die Schale mit ihren Erinnerungen zur Seite und ging zu Bett.

Richard erwartete sie am nächsten Morgen bereits vor der Tür, gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück hinunter.

„Also, verrätst du mir deinen größten Wunsch? Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen, damit er in Erfüllung geht. Mir gefällt es nämlich gar nicht, dass du so ruhig bist."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Richard.", murmelte Noel und ließ es sich schmecken. Sie entwischte Richard gegen Mittag, als er kurz in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Suchend lief er durchs Schloss und rannte so direkt in Severus hinein.

„Sie haben Noel nicht gesehen, oder? Sie ist mir nämlich entwischt."

°°

Der Professor folgte einfach seinem Gefühl, als er auf den Astronomieturm stieg. Und es war richtig gewesen, er entdeckte die Gryffindor nicht weit von der Brüstung. Sie sah in den Himmel hinauf und sie war nicht allein. An der Mauer neben ihr lehnte der schwarz gekleidete Hauself.

„Du sollst also auch auf mich aufpassen.", stellte sie gerade fest. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Snatch, Miss."

„Okay Snatch, wenn du etwas besseres zu tun hast, geh ruhig. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mein Wunsch ist zu sterben, sonst hätte ich es bestimmt schon getan...auch wenn ständig jemand in meiner Nähe ist.", erklärte Noel und schenkte dem Hauselfen ein Lächeln. Der verbeugte sich tief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist mein Befehl, Miss!"

„Schon okay, ich werde jetzt auch wieder runter gehen. ---- Professor Snape!" Noel erschrak heftig, als sie Severus neben der Tür entdeckte.

„Miss McKey! Mr. Lionheart macht sich Sorgen um Sie."  
"Braucht er nicht, Sir! Ich stelle schon nichts an.", murmelte sie und ging an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus.

°°

Noel saß mit den anderen ihres Jahrgangs bei einem herrlichen Abendessen in der großen Halle. Sie seufzte laut.

„Was ist los, Noel? Ist es immer noch die unglückliche Liebe?", fragte Athany leise.

„Noel ist verliebt? In wen? Kann es sein...", fragte Richard aufgeregt.

„Nein Richard, es hat nichts mit meinem größten Wunsch zu tun...ich habe die Sache schon abgehakt, denn es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Wieso?"

„Es gibt viele Gründe, die mich zwar nicht stören würden, aber ihn bestimmt." Richard bedachte sie mit einem eigenartigem Blick.

„Welche Gründe könnte einen Mann hindern, dich zu lieben?", fragte Athany leise.

„Der Altersunterschied, seine Lebenseinstellung, meine Art."

„Blödsinn, deswegen lässt man dich doch nicht gehen.", rief Richard aus.

„Er schon, ich würde nur gern noch einmal...ach nichts..." Noel senkte den Kopf unter seinem Blick und ignorierte ihn dann gekonnt..

°°

"Sie benimmt sich wenigstens nicht so komisch..."

„Wie du damals?" Albus sah ihn schmunzelnd an, Severus hatte ihm von damals berichtet.

„Ja, sie verhält sich normal, nun gut...ihr Schweigen wird langsam unheimlich..."

„Der Glanz in ihren Augen fehlt." Die beiden Männer sahen Minerva verblüfft an. „Ja, stimmt doch , es ist, als wäre alles Leben daraus verschwunden.", erklärte sie leise.

„Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, Minerva.", flüsterte Albus und sah zu der Gryffindor hinüber.

°°

Noel sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu und ließ sich sogar von Richard zweimal überreden. Während Athany sich ziemlich oft mit Tom O'Rilley auf der Tanzfläche zeigte.

„Er ist ganz nett, außerdem gibt es ab morgen kein Slytherin oder Gryffindor mehr.", erklärte sie auf Noels Frage hin.

„Miss McKey?" Sie zuckte nicht mehr zusammen, langsam rechnete sie zu jeder Zeit mit dem Professor, schließlich hatte sie sieben Jahre gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Noel sah ihn fragend an. „Schenken Sie mir einen Tanz?" Überrascht sah sie ihn einen Moment einfach nur an, doch dann legte sie ihre Hand in seine.

Noel genoss den Tanz mit jedem Ton, der verklang, mehr und war ein wenig traurig, als die Musik verging und Severus sie zu ihrem Platz begleitete. Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und schritt davon.

Noel sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann schenkte sie Richard ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, worüber sich der Gryffindor natürlich sehr freute. Vor allem, da Noel ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben schien.

°°

„Was ist, Minerva? Du bist so still."

„Ihr Wunsch ist erfüllt worden..." Albus sah hinüber zu den Gryffindors und schmunzelte.

„Es scheint ganz so..." Es freute ihn Noel wieder mit vollem Körpereinsatz reden zu sehen. „Ist der Glanz auch wieder da?" , fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, da müsste ich näher ran."

„Worüber sprecht ihr beide?" Minerva sah Severus lächelnd an.

„Miss McKey scheint wieder ganz die Alte zu sein.", erklärte sie. Severus sah nun ebenfalls hinüber.

°°

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sämtliche Schüler lagen in ihren Betten. Nicht ganz...ein Portrait im Gryffindorabschnitt schwang leise auf und schloss sich ebenso leise wieder. Noel konnte einfach nicht schlafen, viel zu sehr machte ihr der Abschied von Hogwarts zu schaffen. War das Schloss doch zu ihrem Zuhause geworden. Lautlos schlich sie durch die Gänge und schlug den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein. Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und trat auf die Plattform hinaus. Es war stürmisch hier oben, der Wind drang durch ihren Umhang und ließ sie erschauern. Er riss an ihrem Haar, bauschte es auf.

°°

Es klopfte heftig an seiner Tür. Wer konnte das sein? Müde riss er die Tür auf und Snatch, sein zuständiger Hauself stolperte herein.

„Professor Snape, Sir. Sie ist auf den Turm gegangen, vielleicht ist Trank doch nicht vorbei?", piepste er aufgeregt. Severus griff nach seinem Umhang und eilte hinaus.

Außer Atem erreichte er die Plattform und trat hinaus in den Sturm. Sie war noch hier, stand an der Brüstung. Sie wirkte wie ein dunkler Engel, wie ihr Haar und der Umhang sie wie Flügel umwehte. Leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, trat er neben sie.

°°

Noel hörte, wie jemand auf die Plattform trat und war auf eine Schimpftirade gefasst, doch es kam nicht. Jemand näherte sich. Ganz leicht legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Miss McKey?" Noel stöhnte innerlich auf, musste gerade er hierauf kommen? Jeder andere gern, aber warum gerade er?

„Es geht mir gut, Sir. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden."

„Hier oben?", fragte Severus sanft. „Sie mögen also nicht weg?" Noel nickte langsam. „Sie können doch jederzeit zurückkommen. Werden Sie einfach Lehrerin." Noel sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Das könnte ich nicht...ich rede viel zu viel."

Irritiert sahen die beiden zum Treppenaufgang. Hatte da gerade jemand gerufen? Severus ging nachsehen.

* * *

So, das wars für heute...

Review????

°ganz lieb bittend schaut°


	3. 2 Eilige Post

* * *

2. Eilige Post

„Ah Severus, geht es Miss McKey gut?", fragte Albus sofort. „Ich bin Snatch begegnet..." Severus nickte und verfluchte diesen vermaledeiten Hauselfen.

„Sie ist in Ordnung, Albus."  
"Was hat sie? Hast du es mal mit, du weißt schon, versucht?"

„Legilimentik? Oh ja, aber sie hat eine Blockade, immer...oh ja, ich habe es schon mehrfach versucht...aber schon in ihrem ersten Jahr, nach der Halloweenparty, bin ich vor einer Mauer gelandet, auf der ‚Betreten verboten' steht. Irgendwoher kann sie Okklumentik, oder sie ist einfach nur willensstark.", erklärte Severus.

„Also hast du es eben auch probiert...", bemerkte Albus, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht? Warum?"

„Ich habe es aufgegeben, ich mag nicht immer vor einer Wand stehen.", erklärte er. „Aber ich kann ja noch mal nachsehen." Ganz leicht trifftete sein Blick ab und Severus tauchte in einen schwarzen Schleier ein. Langsam tastete er sich nach vorn, bis die Schwärze verschwand. Da war sie wieder, die Mauer, doch diesmal war etwas anders. Ein riesiger Riss zog sich durch die Mauer und es schien als käme jede Sekunde neue Risse hinzu. Ein Rucken, und er sah wieder in Albus' Gesicht.

„Und? Immer noch die Mauer?" Severus nickte langsam. „Soll ich mich um sie kümmern?"

„Nein, ich mache das."

„Gut, ich werde langsam zu alt für nächtliche Aktionen." Albus wandte sich um und ging davon.

°°

Grübelnd stieg Severus wieder auf den Turm. Noel stand noch immer an der Brüstung und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Als er sich neben sie stellte, sah sie wieder über den Wald hinweg. Severus sah sie von der Seite an. Waren das Tränen auf ihren Wangen?

„Miss McKey?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nur der Wind.", flüsterte sie. Severus konnte das nicht glauben, sah er doch, dass ihre Schultern zuckten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ungewöhnlich sanft. „Sie kennen mein Geheimnis auch, also los." Noel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht wichtig..." Noch einmal wollte Severus sein Glück versuchen und ließ seinen Geist in ihre Gedanken gleiten. „Raus aus meinem Kopf, Sir!" Überrascht wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. Wieder war er vor der Wand gelandet, doch nun fehlten schon einige Brocken.

„Sie bemerken es?"

„Immer wenn Sie es versucht haben...Sie sind der erste, der es bis zur Mauer schafft. Die anderen fallen vorher in eine Grube.", murmelte Noel und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um Sie gemacht.", versuchte Severus es zu erklären.

„Ich glaube Ihnen, Sir!" Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und scheiterte.

„Wollen Sie es mir wirklich nicht erzählen?" Er sah ihre Lippen beben und doch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen, es wird kalt..." Severus reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr von dem Mauervorsprung zu helfen. Als sie danach griff, durchzuckte ein Bild seine Gedanken. Die Mauer war gefallen und dahinter...dahinter war er selbst zu sehen...Irritiert blieb er stehen. Auch Noel musste bemerkt haben, was geschehen war, verstört sah sie ihn an. Sie wollte Severus' Hand loslassen, doch Severus ließ es nicht zu.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus. „Bist...du...traurig...wegen mir?", fragte er.

Noel schüttelte den Kopf und nickte gleichzeitig. Ein leises Schnauben kam von Severus.

„Kannst du dich auf eine Antwort einigen?" Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Ihr Frauen verwirrt mich." Mit dieser Aussage brachte er Noel wenigstens zum Grinsen.

„Tut mir leid." Sanft wischte Severus ihr eine Träne von den Wangen.

„Wegen mir musst du nicht weinen. Das verdiene ich nicht.", flüsterte er sanft. Noel schniefte.

„Entschuldigung!" Severus schnaubte abermals.

„Jetzt gehen wir aber hinein, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod." Er zog Noel bei der Hand in den Turm.

„Ich...ich werde dann besser gehen...", murmelte Noel. Doch Severus ließ ihre Hand nicht los.

„Nicht so schnell...erst möchte ich etwas wissen...was hat den Trank neutralisiert?"

„Das selbe, was ihn vor sieben Jahren neutralisiert hat.", flüsterte Noel kaum hörbar. Severus stutzte.

„Weil wir getanzt haben?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ich habe es mir so gewünscht...noch einmal so zu tanzen, mit Di...Ihnen." Noel senkte den Blick.

„Setz dich!" Severus zog an ihrer Hand und sie landete auf einem Kissen, welches er unbemerkt herauf beschworen hatte. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder.

„Aber..." Noel verstummte.

„Warum?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Warum gerade ich?"

„Ich...ich habe mich...damals irgendwie geborgen gefühlt.", flüsterte Noel. Severus schwieg verblüfft und sah sie einfach nur an. „Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich Sie nicht mal mögen. Sie mögen Gryffindor ja auch nicht. Ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Du bist ihr sehr ähnlich und auch wieder nicht." Überrascht sah Noel auf und direkt in Severus' dunkle Augen.

„Die Gryffindor von damals?"

„Vanessa Milaini. Sie war klug und hübsch, wie du. Aber ihr fehlte etwas, was du besitzt. Ein großes Herz, wenn sogar ich einen Platz darin habe." Noel schluckte, doch sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von seinen Augen losreißen.

„Was nützt schon mein Herz...wenn ich doch keine Hoffnung darin trage." Sanft wischte Severus über ihre Wangen.

„Du kannst zurückkehren, niemand hält dich von Hogwarts fern. Aber schau dir zuerst die Welt an, vielleicht findest du jemand besseren. Jemanden, der es wert ist, von dir geliebt zu werden." Noel wollte protestieren, doch Severus legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Doch...sieh dich um...versprich es mir...komm erst zurück, wenn du dir ganz sicher bist..." Noel konnte das leise Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Also, schenkst du mir ein kleines Stück Hoffnung? Ich wollte es schon aufgeben, zu hoffen.", schniefte sie.

„Was meinst du, warum du meinen Trank neutralisieren konntest, nicht nur weil du eine Gryffindor bist, ich hatte schon damals gesehen, was für ein Mensch...eine Frau du einmal werden würdest..."

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen, als Noel ihn umarmte. „Du wirst dein Leben leben, ohne einen Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden. Versprich es!", bat er ruhig und strich ihr über den Rücken. Noel nickte an seiner Brust...

°°

Noel saß mit den anderen in der Kutsche, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollte, schweigend sah sie aus dem Fenster.

„Alles klar, Noel?", fragte Richard besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin okay!" Traurig blickte sie zurück zum Schloss, ebenso traurig bestieg sie den Hogwartsexpress nach London. Sie warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster im Gang und erstarrte. Er war heute Morgen nicht beim Frühstück gewesen, dabei hätte sie ihn doch so gern ein letztes Mal gesehen. Lange hatten sie in dieser Nacht noch geredet, über dieses und jenes, einfach über alles. Und nun stand er da draußen, lehnte lässig an einer Säule und sah sie an. Nur ein Nicken...Noel legte ihre Hand an die Fensterscheibe. Sie war stark, sie beherrschte sich, sie wollte nicht schon wieder vor ihm weinen. Erst als der Zug den Bahnhof längst hinter sich gelassen hatte, sank sie in sich zusammen und schluchzte auf. Unaufhaltsam rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

°°

Noel besuchte eine Zauberuniversität in Irland, sie lernte fleißig und bekam gute Noten. Doch das war ihr eigentlich nicht wichtig. Viel mehr bedeuteten ihr die Briefe, die sie jede Woche erreichten. Sie schrieb ihm auch und ihre Briefe fielen um einiges länger aus, als die von Severus. Er las gern ihre Neuigkeiten, das hatte er zumindest geschrieben.

Bald würde Noel ihr Studium beenden, in diesem Sommer war es soweit. Severus hatte sie einmal während der Ferien gefragt, was sie denn lernte, wenn sie fünf, statt drei Jahre studieren musste. Sie hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Alles was ich kann und gerne mache.", hatte sie vage geantwortet. Er hatte nicht weiter gefragt.

Irritiert sah Noel auf, als sie das bekannte Krächzen vernahm, er war einen Tag zu früh dran. Mit einem unguten Gefühl löste sie das Pergament vom Fuß des Raben und las. Der Brief war eilig geschrieben worden, sogar die Anrede fehlte.

„**Verzeih mir! Dies wird der letzte Brief sein, den ich dir schreiben kann. Ich werde die Insel verlassen. Sogar du wirst mich hassen, für das, was ich getan habe. Doch du sollst es von mir erfahren, bevor du es im Tagesprophet lesen wirst. Ich habe getötet, nicht irgendjemanden. Ich tötete Albus Dumbledore!" **Noel schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. **„Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich unter diesen Umständen, den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass du unter meinen Taten leiden musst. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich. Verzeih mir, irgendwann! Ich werde dich immer in meinen Gedanken behalten. Severus" **

„Noel, was ist los? Du bist so blass.", bemerkte Miriam, eine Studienkollegin.

„Ich muss weg, Miriam. Kannst du für mich mitschreiben? Und sag Professor Hawk Bescheid, ich werde am Montag zurücksein."

„Ist etwas mit deinem Freund?" Miriam kannte den Raben und sah nun besorgt aus.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich es hinbiegen kann. Machst du es?", fragte Noel und erhob sich.

„Klar. Na los, verschwinde schon." Eilig verließ sie das Universitätsgelände und apparierte.

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder...


	4. 3 Auf der Suche

3.

Noel landete an der Küste Schottlands und verharrte einen Moment. Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte ganz fest an Severus, sie musste ihn einfach finden. Sie holte tief Luft und apparierte abermals. Wieder landete sie an der Küste, sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie hier war.

Sie war gerade gelandet, als sie einen Schrei vernahm. Noel lief sofort los, umrundete ein Haus und eilte auf die Klippen zu. Es war Severus gewesen, der geschrieen hatte, seinen Schmerz in die Welt geschrieen hatte...besorgt trat sie näher. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als er ihre Schritte auf dem Kies vernahm.

Severus sah über seine Schulter, erkannte sie sogar, aber er sah nicht ihren traurigen Blick.

„Geh! Bitte, geh wieder! Warum bist du überhaupt hergekommen? Wie hast du mich gefunden? Ich will nicht, dass du hier bist.", erklärte er kühl. Noel streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch sie stockte, als er weiter sprach. „Ich will nicht sehen, wie du mich hasst....das tut schon jeder, doch bei dir will ich es nicht sehen." Noel ließ ihre Hand sinken.

„Hör auf!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Hör auf damit, Severus! Du kannst niemandem sagen, was er fühlen soll." Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Das ist gar nicht deine Art. Hör auf damit, dich selbst zu bemitleiden. Ich habe keinen Grund dich zu hassen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du deinen besten Freund, ohne Grund töten würdest." Noel drehte sich um und ging davon. Nachdem sie das Haus zwischen sich und Severus gebracht hatte, ließ sie sich auf die Eingangsstufen sinken. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme, sie schluchzte und die Tränen liefen nur so über ihr Gesicht.

Sie hörte, wie Severus sich näherte und versuchte ihr Weinen zu unterdrücken, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

„Du...du hasst mich wirklich nicht?", fragte er leise. Noel sah auf und blickte direkt in Severus' Augen. Diese Augen, die sie schon immer in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso sollte ich....ich weiß, dass du keine herzloser Killer bist. Ich verstehe, dass du so denkst. Ich kenne das Gefühl, die Schuld, die einen auffrisst...du solltest nicht allein sein, wenn die Träume kommen.", flüsterte sie und blickte noch immer in diese dunklen Abgründe, seiner Augen.

„Mit Träumen komme ich schon klar.", murmelte Severus. Noel schloss die Augen, löste so den Bann.

„Nicht mit diesen." Sie stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Du gehst, aber...du wolltest doch nicht, dass ich allein bleibe..." Severus sah ihr perplex nach.

„Das war es doch, was du wolltest." Sie war bereits ein paar Meter gegangen.

„Noel!" Es war sein verzweifelter Ruf, der Noel verharren ließ. „Lass mich nicht allein, bitte!" Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn an, wie er da wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den Stufen saß.

„Zuerst musst du an einen Ort, wo niemand dich vermutet. Ich kenne einen guten Platz. Komm mit mir!" Severus nickte, er ging ins Haus und kehrte mit einem Koffer in der Hand zurück. Noel fasste ihn bei der Hand, sie sah ihm in die Augen und dann apparierten sie gemeinsam davon.

Sie landeten vor einem großen Haus, gebaut aus gelbem Sandstein, ein großzügig bemessener Garten umgrenzte es. Noel lächelte leicht und führte Severus hinein.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er leise und sah sich ein wenig um. Sie standen in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, eine große Freitreppe führte in die oberen Stockwerke. Es machte alles einen einladenden Eindruck.

„Gravestown. Das Haus gehörte meinem Vormund, aber seit seinem Tod, im letzten Jahr, gehört es mir."

„Das ist dein Haus?", fragte Severus verblüfft. „Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt."

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig und dann habe ich es vergessen.", murmelte Noel und hob die Schultern.

„Miss Noel..." Dieser Ruf ließ Severus herumfahren. „Miss Noel ist hier? Aber es sind doch keine Ferien." Eine Hauselfe wuselte heran und umarmte Noel auf Kniehöhe.

„Klara...Ich bin nur übers Wochenende hier." Klara sah sie einen Moment traurig an. „Aber du bleibst nicht allein. Mein Freund Severus, wird eine Weile hier wohnen.", erklärte Noel. Klara sah sich ihren neuen Hausbewohner genauer an.

„Willkommen, Sir.", piepste sie dann und verbeugte sich.

„Vielen Dank!" Noel grinste leicht.

„Machst du das westliche Gästezimmer für Severus bereit, Klara?" Wieder folgte eine Verbeugung und Klara eilte lächelnd davon. „Soll ich dir das Haus zeigen?"

„Gerne, wenn ich wirklich hier wohnen darf." Noel grinste und nahm Severus' Hand. Langsam schlenderten die beiden durch die verschiedenen Räume, zum Schluss erreichten sie das obere Stockwerk und damit die Schlafzimmer.

„Hier wirst du wohnen, jedenfalls die nächste Zeit und solange du willst." Das Zimmer gefiel Severus, es war schließlich in dunklen Farben gehalten. Teures Mahagoniholz überwog bei der Einrichtung.

„Sehr schön.", murmelte er. Noel schmunzelte.

„Du hast dein eigenes Badezimmer. Wenn du willst, kann Klara sich auch fernhalten.", erklärte sie.

„Nein, es ist okay, wenn sie sich um alles kümmert. Bist du...bist du in der Nähe?" Noel nickte.

„Ich wohne zwei Türen weiter. Willst du dich einen Moment hinlegen? Komm einfach runter, wenn du soweit bist."

Noel ließ Severus erst einmal allein und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Miss Noel geht es gut?", fragte die kleine Hauselfe, die gerade Staub wischte.

„Ja Klara, Mir geht es gut. Hast du eine heiße Schokolade für mich? Dann läuft es mit den Hausaufgaben gleich leichter."

„Schon da." Klara zog ein Tablett hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und reichte Noel den dampfenden Becher.

Noel trank genüsslich ihre Schokolade aus, dann seufzte sie und trat zum Kamin. Sie steckte ihren Kopf, nachdem sie Flohpulver gestreut hatte, ins Feuer und nannte die Adresse.

„Ring-Of-Kerry-University, Raum 307." Ihr Kopf wurde herumgewirbelt, dann sah sie auf einen Teppich. „Miriam?" Das Mädchen auf der Couch sprang auf und kniete sich vor den Kamin.

„Noel, alles klar bei dir?" Noel nickte und grinste die Freundin an.

„Ja, alles okay. Was hat Hawk gesagt?"

„Es geht in Ordnung, wenn du nur am Montag wieder da bist. Konntest du deinem Freund helfen?"

„Für den Anfang schon...na ja, es wird schon werden.", seufzte Noel. „Miriam, wärst du so lieb, mir die Aufzeichnungen von heute zu schicken?"

Es vergingen keine zwei Minuten, dann flogen Noel die Pergamente aus dem Kamin in die Arme. Sie setzte sich gleich daran. Es wurde dunkel draußen, als sie die letzten Blätter zur Seite legte. Noel streckte sich und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Miss Noel hat Hunger?" Klara fing sie an der Eingangstüre ab.

„Nein Klara, später. Ich gehe ein wenig an die Luft." Noel ging in den Rosengarten, hier hatte sie sich schon immer am wohlsten gefühlt. Sie ließ sich auf der kleinen Bank nieder und lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Schule, um eine Aufgabe, die Professor Hawk ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche und überflog es. Sie zog auch noch eine Feder hervor und machte sich Notizen. Einige strich sie gleich wieder durch. Immer wieder probierte sie im Licht der Gartenlaterne herum.

„Was tust du?" Noel zuckte zusammen.

„Severus, du hast mich erschreckt. Schleich dich bitte nicht so an.", bat sie und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Severus sah müde aus und auch nicht wirklich gesund. „Hast du nicht schlafen können?", fragte sie sanft.

„Nein. Also, was tust du?"

„Nichts besonderes, ich versuche einen Zaubertrank zu entwickeln. Ist eine Aufgabe für einen Professor. Hast du Hunger?" Severus grinste.

„Kannst du Legilimentik? Ich könnte einen halben Ochsen verspeisen.", murmelte er. Noel grinste nun auch. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

„Jetzt Hunger, Miss Noel? Sir?" Klara hatte beobachtet, wie sich die beiden dem Haus näherten. Sie eilte davon, als Noel nickte.

Ein Schrei riss Noel aus dem Schlaf.

„Also doch, die Träume sind da." Sie stieg aus dem Bett, warf sich eine Umhang über und eilte zu Severus' Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und spähte hinein. Severus warf sich in den Kissen herum, gefangen in seinen Träumen. Noel trat auf nackten Füßen lautlos zu ihm, sie strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn.

„Severus...", sprach sie ihn an und rüttelte ihn sanft bei der Schulter.

„Sir geht es schlecht? Hat Träume, wie Miss Noel früher?", kam es wispernd von der Tür.

„Ja Klara, wie bei mir."

„Soll Klara etwas tun?" Noel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kriege ich schon hin. Danke, Klara!" Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich und schloss die Tür von außen.

„Nein....Nein, ich wollte es nicht...", rief Severus und warf sich herum.

„Severus!" Noel hielt seine Hände, mit denen er um sich schlug, fest. „Wach auf!" Er fuhr aus dem Schlaf und saß nun aufrecht im Bett.

„Noel?"

„Du hast geträumt.....", flüsterte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. „...ich sagte doch, dass sie auch dich nicht verschonen." Noel strich ihm das Haar hinters Ohr. „Erzähl mir davon...das hilft."

„Ich weiß nicht, es wird dir nicht gefallen...." Noel schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Es....es war irgendwie vorhersehbar. Ich wusste, dass etwas geplant war. Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst klopfte bei mir. Das dunkle Mal war über Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Ich ahnte, dass es soweit war...ich lief auf den Astronomieturm. Albus war dort, außer ihm ein Schüler und einige Todesser. Der Schüler, Draco Malfoy, du müsstest ihn kennen..."

„Blond, blaue Augen, spitzes Gesicht?" Severus nickte.

„Er hatte den Auftrag, Albus zu töten...ja, vom dunklen Lord." Er konnte die Frage in Noels Augen lesen. „Er schaffte es nicht, stattdessen tat ich es."

„Aber du hattest einen Grund, welchen?"

„Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, einen unbrechbaren...."

„Du hast aber doch nicht geschworen, Albus zu töten?", fragte Noel aufgeregt. Sie sah Severus in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so einen Eid hättest du nie geschworen.", murmelte sie.

„Nein, ich schwor Draco zu schützen und wenn ich dafür seinen Auftrag erledigen müsste."

„Wusste jemand von dem Eid?" Severus lächelte, von Noel hätte er keine anderen Fragen erwartet.

„Ja, ich berichtete Albus davon, er....er sagte, ich müsste es tun. Er wusste, dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Auf dem Turm, als er mich anflehte, mein Versprechen zu halten...ich hasste mich selbst dafür, aber...."

„Du konntest nichts anderes tun...du sagtest, es waren noch Todesser auf dem Turm. Albus wäre umgebracht worden....und der Eid hätte dich getötet. Und sein Versagen, hätte Draco und vielleicht seiner Familie das Leben gekostet." Severus drückte Noel an sich.

„So, wie du es sagst, kommt es mir so....richtig vor...", flüsterte er.

„Es war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Meinst du, du kannst jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen?", fragte sie sanft. Severus lehnte sich langsam zurück und Noel strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Es war so widerspenstig.

„Geh nicht weg!", bat er leise und schloss die Augen. Noel wartete, bis er eingeschlafen war. Sollte sie gehen? Sie entschied sich dagegen und legte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettdecke, neben ihn. Bald war auch sie eingeschlafen.....


	5. 4 Sicher?

4. Kapitel

Severus erwachte durch eine Schwere auf seiner Brust, irritiert sah er auf. Es war Noel, die sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und deren Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Er schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, dass sie auf der Decke lag, um ihm nicht zu nahe zu treten. Behutsam zog er die Wolldecke vom Fußende über sie und legte beschützend den Arm um sie, dann schlief er wieder ein.

Erst als das erste Licht ins Zimmer kroch, regte Noel sich und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Doch als sie Severus erkannte, beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Arm und rollte sich auf die Seite, bevor sie Severus' Arm wieder auf der Decke ablegte. Noel stand leise auf, sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den friedlich schlafenden Mann und strich ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn, bevor sie ging.

Noel saß noch beim Frühstück und war doch schon wieder bei den Schulaufgaben, als Severus auch nach unten kam.

„Guten Morgen!", nuschelte er und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Morgen, Severus!" Noel grinste unter seinem verschlafenen Blick.

„Was machst du da?"

„Hausaufgaben!"

„Am frühen Morgen?" Sie kicherte

„Besser, als wenn ich sie nicht mache. Ich glaube, da wäre mein Professor nicht sehr erfreut.", murmelte sie. Severus nickte.

„Gutes Kind!" Noel hob ihre Augenbrauen und schnaubte.

„Kind!" Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihren Pergamenten zu. Severus runzelte die Stirn, griff aber dann nach seiner Tasse.

„Miss Noel, eine Frau ist im Kamin!" Klara stand in der Tür.

„Ich komme!" Noel eilte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Miriam? Was ist los?" Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Kaminkontakt ließ Noel sich auf dem Teppich nieder.

„Hey, Hawk ist am verzweifeln. Er meinte, du sollst ja wieder zurückkommen."

„Was ist denn das Problem?"

„Der Trank, er explodiert ständig.", murmelte die junge Frau im Kamin.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr nicht auf das Rühren achtet? Dreimal links und siebzehnmal rechts rum?", fragte Noel grinsend.

„Meinst du wirklich, es liegt daran?" Sie nickte ernst.

„Probiert es aus. Und sag Professor Hawk, ich bin am Montag zurück."

„Okay, ich werde es ihm sagen. Dreimal links und siebzehnmal rechts? Okay, dann mach's gut und noch viel Spaß!"

„Wobei?.....du wieder..." Noel verstand natürlich, wovon die Freundin sprach. „Bis Montag!", rief sie grinsend. Miriams Kopf verschwand und Noel erhob sich.

„Gibt es Probleme?" Sie fuhr herum, als Severus sie von der Tür aus ansprach.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Klara!" Die Hauselfe erschien prompt. „Brauchen wir etwas aus dem Ort? Ich habe Lust auf einen Spaziergang."

„Miss Noel will einkaufen gehen? Klara sieht gleich nach!"

„Was ist heute los mit dir, Noel?" Sie sah Severus fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst?" Klara kehrte zurück und reichte Noel eine Liste, woraufhin sie sich erhob und zur Tür ging.

„Was zum Teufel ist los?" Severus stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Ich gehe jetzt einkaufen. Entweder du gehst mir aus dem Weg, oder du begleitest mich.", murmelte sie und nahm eine Jacke vom Haken.

„Du benimmst dich gerade wie ein verwöhntes Kind.", stellte Severus kopfschüttelnd fest. Noel schnaubte.

„Bin ich das in deinen Augen? Ein Kind?" Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal Kind war. Ich glaube, ich war keine elf...." Sie öffnete die Tür, doch Severus drückte sie wieder zu. Er sah den feuchten Schimmer in ihren Augen.

„Noel...habe ich dich damit verletzt? Das war nicht meine Absicht.", flüsterte er und zog sie in seine Arme. Noel wollte eigentlich nicht vor ihm weinen, doch als Severus sie so hielt und sie sich so geborgen fühlte, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Erzähl es mir, warum mit elf?"

„Da sind meine Eltern gestorben...es war meine Schuld."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Es war ein Feuer, dafür kannst du doch nichts.", begehrte Severus auf und schob Noel ein wenig von sich. Er wischte ihr sanft über die Wangen.

„Für das Feuer konnte ich nichts, aber...ich hätte es verhindern können...wenn ich nicht solche Angst gehabt hätte.", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Wie? Was hättest du schon ausrichten können, du warst erst elf...."

„Ich...ich wusste, dass es passieren wird..." Severus sah sie entgeistert an. „...ich habe davon geträumt. Meine Träume wurden oft wirklich...ich bekam erst in Hogwarts mit, dass es etwas besonderes war und ich keine Angst davor haben musste. Ich habe dann angefangen, sie zu verhindern.", erzählte sie flüsternd.

„Was hast du verhindert?"

„Ein paar Sachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wichtig war. Aber ich tat, was ich konnte. Denn für was sollten diese Träume denn sonst da sein. Sollte ich zulassen, dass Richard vom Kronleuchter erschlagen wird? Nach diesem Vorfall reichten meist einfach Warnungen....nur bei dir nicht. Du hast meine Warnung vor den Treppen nicht ernst genommen, dir musste ich folgen."

„Als du mich in deinem zweiten Jahr beinahe erwürgt hast?", fragte Severus schmunzelnd. Noel nickte.

„In meinem Traum habe ich dich fallen sehen...."

Wie erstarrt blieb Noel stehen, als sie den Tränkeprofessor am Eingang zum Astronomieturm entdeckte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Nun träumte sie schon ein paar Tage von ihm, und es waren nicht gerade angenehme Träume. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann verschob sie das Lernen und bezog Position in der Nähe des Turms. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Professor ging murmelnd an ihr vorbei. Er schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken, so sehr war er in Gedanken.

Noel schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als er gerade so eine defekte Diele verfehlte. Ohne weitere Probleme gelangten sie in die nächsten Stockwerke. Doch Noel folgte ihrem Professor weiter, es war so ein Gefühl. Es war im fünften Stock, als zwei kleine Schatten aus einem der Gänge schossen. Eine Maus, verfolgt von einer grauen Katze. Sie wirbelten um die Füße des Professors und er geriet ins Straucheln.

Severus Snape suchte nach Halt, doch er verfehlte das Treppengeländer und fiel....

Noel erstarrte, doch im nächsten Moment griff sie zu. Sie bekam etwas groben Stoff zu fassen und zog daran. Sie geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Hintern. Sie getraute sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen, als sie es endlich tat, atmete sie auf. der Professor lag rittlings auf den Stufen, ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Eilig ließ Noel seinen Umhang los und stand auf.

„Geht...geht es Ihnen gut, Professor Snape?", fragte sie stotternd.

„Außer, dass Sie mich beinahe erwürgt haben, ja...", erklärte der Professor und lockerte seinen Kragen.

„Das hätte aber übel ausgehen können. Miss McKey hat Sie vor schweren Verletzungen bewahrt, Severus.", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall, die vor Schreck erstarrt im Gang stehen geblieben war.

„Ich glaube...ich geh dann mal. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen wehgetan habe.", flüsterte Noel und hob ihre Schultasche auf.

„Wäre nicht ein Danke angebracht, Severus? Sie hätten sich den Hals brechen können.", stellte Minerva leise fest. Sie blickte bedeutsam die Treppe hinab. Noel folgte ihrem Blick, sie riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Am Fuße der Treppe befand sich eigentlich ein Geländer, doch eben in diesem Moment schob sich eine andere Treppe an diese Stelle. Wäre der Professor gefallen, wäre es ein tiefer Fall geworden. Fünf Stockwerke, waren in diesem Schloss eine immense Höhe.

„Ich...ich denke, es war besser ein wenig gewürgt zu werden, als mir den Hals zu brechen und sämtliche Knochen noch dazu...d...danke, Miss McKey!"

„Schon okay, Sir. War keine große Sache.", murmelte Noel und lief die Treppe hinab.

„Sie hätten nur auf ihre Warnung hören sollen...was meinen Sie, hat sie hier oben getan? Ihre Träume sind Warnungen. Miss McKey hat hellsichtige Fähigkeiten, die sollte man nie ignorieren.", erklärte Minerva und ließ Severus allein zurück.

„Wenn du träumst, siehst du dann genau, was geschehen wird?", fragte Severus leise und schmiegte sich an Noel.

„Nein, ich wache zu früh auf, bevor ich hinsehen kann. Aber dein Sturz hörte sich damals nicht gerade gesund an...dieses Knacken jagt mir noch heute Scheuer über den Rücken.", flüsterte sie. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Severus, dass ich heute so komisch drauf bin...es sind Erinnerungen." Severus strich ihr sanft über Rücken.

„Wolltest du deswegen spazieren gehen?", fragte er leise. Er spürte ihr Nicken an seiner Brust. „Dann los, ich begleite dich."

Severus sah sich neugierig um in der kleinen Stadt. Ihm fiel auf, dass hier die verschiedensten Menschen lebten.

„Du wunderst dich bestimmt...", bemerkte Noel, nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht.

„Hier leben Muggel und magische Leute Seite an Seite. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund, aber sie haben sich arrangiert.", erklärte sie und betrat eines der Geschäfte. Sie erledigten die Einkäufe und setzten sich dann in ein kleines Café.

„Verdammt!" Noel sah Severus an und folgte dann seinem Blick. Sie landete bei einem Zauberer, der gerade erst appariert war.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie leise.

„Auror. Der sucht bestimmt nach mir."

„Ach was, der geht gleich wieder." Noel bleib ganz ruhig sitzen und benahm sich unauffällig.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als der Auror das Kaffee ansteuerte, doch Noel hielt ihn davon ab zu fliehen, indem sie ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Bleib ruhig!", bat sie eindringlich. Sie beobachteten, wie der Auror am Nachbartisch stehen blieb. Er zeigte den Gästen dort ein Foto und fragte laut genug, damit Noel ihn verstand, „Haben Sie diesen Mann gesehen?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor die Leute den Kopf schüttelten. Noel spürte, wie Severus zu zittern begann, als der Auror langsam herüber kam. Sie drückte seine Hand und er senkte den Kopf.

Noel zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als der Auror das Bild vor ihr auf den Tisch legte. Es verstärkte Severus' Zittern.

„Haben Sie diesen Mann gesehen?", fragte der Auror auch sie. Noel sah auf das Bild. Es zeigte einen mürrisch blickenden Mann, das schwarze Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und der stechende Blick war auch nicht gerade aufbauend.

„Ich glaube nicht. Was hat er denn getan, dass das Ministerium nach ihm sucht?", fragte sie, um innere Ruhe bemüht.

„Er wird schrecklicher Taten angeklagt, unter anderem des Mordes.", erklärte der Auror und nahm das Bild vom Tisch. „Sie sollten ihm besser aus dem Weg gehen, falls er Ihnen doch einmal begegnet...", bemerkte er noch und ging davon.

Sie spürte den fragenden Blick sehr wohl, mit dem Severus sie durchbohrte, doch sie ignorierte ihn lächelnd, bis der Auror aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Was hast du gemacht....hat er mich nicht bemerkt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er dich nicht gesehen hat. Das habe ich nicht gewusst.", flüsterte sie, gerade als die Wirtin an den Tisch trat.

„Na, ihr beiden Hübschen, wollt ihr noch etwas?"

„Nein, nur die Rechnung bitte!", bat Severus.

„Natürlich, ich bin gleich zurück." Noel atmete auf.

„Also, sie sieht dich zumindest."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Severus gefährlich leise.

„Fidelius-Zauber!"

„Wer? Von wem hängt mein Leben ab?"

„Wer dein Geheimniswahrer ist? Ich! Klara hat den Zauber gesprochen.", erklärte sie leise.

„Ich dachte, so ein Zauber begrenzte sich auf ein Haus."

„Haus, Stadt, Land, Kontinent...je nachdem, wie der Zauber gesprochen wird. Wir haben ihn auf die Gegend beschränkt." Severus bedachte sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick.

„Wann...ich selbst habe nicht einmal daran gedacht."

„Oh, wir haben ihn heute Morgen gesprochen, als du noch schliefst.", erklärte sie schmunzelnd.

„Danke, jetzt verdanke ich dir schon wieder mein Leben.", flüsterte er.

Sie schlenderten langsam zurück zum Haus, nur einmal blieb Noel an einer Weggabelung stehen. Severus sah ihren Blick den anderen Weg entlang schweifen.

„Wohin führt der Weg?", fragte er neugierig.

„Der Friedhof, ich war lange nicht dort.", murmelte sie und straffte sich. Noel hakte sich bei Severus ein und so betraten sie gemeinsam das Haus.

„Klara!", rief Noel. Die Hauselfe kam herangeeilt.

„Miss Noel ist zurück!" Klara nahm die Einkäufe an sich und eilte mit dem Ruf, „Klara bringt gleich Tee!" davon......


End file.
